1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of submerged combustion glass melters and methods of use.
2. Background Art
Submerged combustion melters are known for producing molten glass. Submerged combustion melters and their operation may cause exhaust pressure and exhaust volume fluctuations due to large bubbles of gas from submerged combustion burners, which may lead to batch (starting material) carryover and/or molten glass carryover into the melter exhaust. Carryover may lead to reduced exhaust flow or even in some circumstances plugging of the exhaust ducts.
It would be an advance in the submerged combustion glass melting art to develop melters and methods of using them that reduce or overcome one or more of these problems.